Nightlight
by Fear The Pika
Summary: My version of the origin of Dusknoir with some back-story for Giratina mixed in. Two-shot.
1. Nightlight

So after writing "Fusion" I took to liking the idea for writing a one to two-shot for Pokedex entries. So here's part one of the two-shot for Dusknoir AND Giratina. Read and Review, please, and Enjoy!

* * *

**Nightlight**

Blackness. Pure, absolute blackness. It was the world that he lived in. There was no light in it, no wind; the cool dark lay undisturbed, just as it had for all of eternity. It had seen the creation of a new world only a few years ago, one full of light and color, but no light had reached the shadows. He had been born here, completely alone and frightened at first, with vast knowledge of many things, but not the chance to ever use it. He grew up here, never finding anyone or anything to speak to, save the darkness that surrounded him. He could fly through the endless blackness without ever feeling anything. He knew not the soft touch of grass, nor the roughness of rock. He had only felt his own touch, cold and transparent as the world he lived in. There was another place he knew about- the new world. The blessed darkness was never untainted by light in that place, and he had no desire to go there. Why should he? He, Giratina, lord of the Black World, had no need to forsake his home and travel to a different dimension. No, he was content to stay where he was for all eternity.

And then he was not alone. A small sphere of red fire entered his world. The flame had no fuel and they gave off no light, but it burned. Giratina was fascinated by this, and even more so when it spoke to him.

"W-who are you? Where am I? What happened to me?"

The old knowledge of speech burned in Giratina's mind, pleading for use. But Giratina stayed silent. Something inside him told him to wait and see what the ball of flame told him next.

"Wait, I'm dead! I remember dying! I remember that Palkia and Dialga said something about my crimes condemning me, and then blackness… And then this!"

This finally prompted Giratina to speak. He knew some things about the world that was linked to his. He knew little of the creatures that inhabited it, although he had watched this world through the hazy veil that separated his world from it, and he had learned about some of the creatures called "Pokémon" and the ones that were called "humans". Giratina had seen that humans used Pokémon for food, that they sometimes slept together in the mud-and-stick structures that humans lived in and that Pokémon would help humans that needed it. The creatures that he had seen looked nothing like the thing before that claimed to have been alive, and neither humans nor Pokémon came back after death.

"So you are saying that these creatures, Palkia and Dialga, killed you, but not for food, only to kill you?" Giratina roared, ignoring the questions posed. He was surprised to find that he felt angry at the assumption he had made. He only knew that he was angry because some hidden understanding told him that he was; it was a new experience for him.

"Well, I kind of…" the flame started to say, flinching from the roar. To it, the roar sounded exactly the same as the last sound it heard while alive: the sound of its bones being crushed. And then realization struck it again. " Oh, Arceus…You're Giratina, aren't you? Just before they killed me, Palkia and Dialga spoke of you as the keeper of cursed souls, and that I was to be your first victim! Dialga also mentioned that you were to be banished to the Distortion World for you violence! Is this where I am? Please, have mercy!"

But Giratina heard little of what was said to him. He had no experience in the other world, but what he just heard made him want to never go there. Creatures that ended the lives of others, but not for food? What kind of cruel, twisted being would end the life of another without cause?

"Your life was ended before your time when you did nothing, correct?"

"Are you about to pass your judgment on me?"

Giratina sighed. Even with his hidden spring of internal wisdom he had no idea what the former creature was talking about, and he said as much. Now, in the presence of another being, Giratina was realizing how lonely he had been. He could no longer live how he had been living; he needed someone else. Tears began to flow down his face, sprinkling down onto the flame like a gentle spring rain. The flame gasped and tried to move away, but it was frozen in place. And then the changes started.

The front half of a skull- lacking a jaw- appeared in front of the flame, and a small, gray cloak with only a hole for the skull shimmered into existence around the flame. The cloak had the picture of a bone stitched into the back.

"What happened to me? I have a new body! I can move again!" Exclaimed the former creature, sounding both astonished and ecstatic at the new development.

Exhausted from his use of power, Giratina had to pause before speaking. It was another new experience, being tired. He had never needed to sleep or eat, his power had been endless. He knew that he had transferred his power to the creature in front of him, giving it a new body, as well as other powers, but would his power regenerate? Giratina was finally able to speak again, but now he was frightened; an emotion that he had not felt since he was a child. Drawing from his spring of information again, he began to tell the former human what had happened, as well as learning it for himself, discovering things that he did not know he could do.

"I have given you a new body, as you can tell. With your new body comes my power to cross from this world to the one you left and back again. When you grow more powerful, you will be able to take matter from the other world and bring it into this one, although I do not know how you will do this. You will also be able to summon the matter of this world and bend it to your will when you are not in this world."

The creature before Giratina quivered in awe. Even if the giant Pokémon did not realize what he had done, it did. Giratina had turned it into a ghost, capable of going home again. It did not deserve this, and it knew that fact. It had not done good things when alive, even if stealing food from others had been the only way to live. It swore to itself that it would do no wrong to the one who had given it a second chance. Then Giratina spoke again, so softly that he almost went unheard.

"And maybe, when you are able to, you will bring some of the things from your world back here. I cannot bear to leave the darkness, so I ask you to do it for me."

"I will always stay by you, Giratina, and do what you ask. Forever."


	2. Black Light

Yes, I know I said I wouldn't update this, but I decided to push myself through. Hopefully with the completion of this will be the completion of my Writer's Block... Anyway, Read and Review, please, and enjoy.

* * *

**Black Light**

A rock. Many, if not all, creatures take it for granted; the roughness of its surface, its solidity, its shape. But for Giratina, it was all new; a solid object, floating in the world of shadow. It had taken hundreds of years for the creature Giratina had transformed to gain enough power to make the jump between worlds and be able to bring something back with it, but it succeeded in the end. It named itself on that jump, too- Duskull. And eventually Duskull did what the Pokémon in the world of the living did: it evolved and took on a new name. The evolution granted it legs and hands, as well as a solid body and a single red eye. It could feel the potential for faster transportation of matter between worlds deep within it, but it could not unlock it. It called itself Dusclops and returned to Giratina to show him the change, as well as to bring cool, hard ice to his savior, just as a new spirit entered the world of darkness. Dusclops waited while Giratina did what he had been doing for the last five-hundred years, then stepped forward when Giratina had recovered enough to speak again.

"Giratina, I have finally changed, just as so many of your others have! The new name I have given myself is Dusclops. And I have a new piece of matter from the other world for you. It's called 'ice', it's… What's wrong?"

Giratina, after being momentarily happy at the announcement that his first creation had changed like so many of his others- an emotion he had learned when he first had felt real substance and not shadow- quickly sunk into a dark pit of despair, tinged with rage. His mood was as black as the world around him. Thousands of souls had come to him over the years and changed into various creatures through his power, all able to slip between worlds, all executed by the same two entities, for no reason at all! Giratina did not understand why Palkia and Dialga thought that they could decide when creatures should die, especially when they had done nothing wrong. The very thought filled him with the first emotion he had learned, but he could not stand to go to their world and challenge them. Instead, he would give all those that they passed judgment on a second chance. So he sat in his world, watching solid matter fill it piece by piece.

And then the attacks started. Only a year ago, some of Giratina's creatures had crawled back into his world, battered and near exhaustion. Each of them claimed that Palkia had appeared before them and attacked them, following them even as they started jumping between worlds. When they were on the point of fainting, Palkia had given them a message for their ruler, a message that Giratina ignored. Why should he bind those he gave his power to one world when they could traverse them both? If Palkia would give no reason, Giratina would not do it. Even if Palkia had given a reason Giratina probably would not have done it, just to show Palkia that he was not in charge of everything and everyone.

Dusclops let the ice float in space and went over to Giratina. It knew Giratina's feelings about Palkia, but could do nothing for them. Explaining the concept of theft to Giratina, the most common reason why souls made their way to his world, was impossible. How can theft be explained without the understanding of ownership? Dusclops had given up years ago, but now was feeling guilty about it. Yes, none of the souls banished to the darkness had done anything that would be considered evil, and most of the theft they had done was for survival, but they had done wrong; Giratina could not understand this.

Dusclops repeated his question, this time drawing a response from Giratina.

"What? Oh. It's this business with Palkia. I'm so sick of him! Why should he decide anything that I do?" he shouted, frustrated at his inability to do anything about his problem. "If I could, I would challenge him, I've been training myself for long enough."

"Challenge accepted, although I'm not sure why I should bother."

With a flash of pink light that made every creature except Giratina run in fear, Palkia arrived. Giratina flinched when the light hit him, but he did not look away. It did not matter to him why Palkia chose to appear now; all that mattered was that they would fight.

"Then let us begin." Giratina spat as he shimmered out of view.

But rather than being surprised by this, Palkia just looked amused. He retained his amused expression, right up to the point when he sidestepped Giratina as the ruler of the Dark World tried to come down on Palkia. The spatial Pokémon suddenly dropped the pretense of amusement, adopting a cruel snarl on his face as he nailed Giratina with a Spatial Rend on his way past. Giratina went down, crash-landing on a large island of floating rocks. He struggled to rise, but was unable to. Palkia calmly floated down to Giratina, knowing he could now do anything that he pleased.

"Aw, beaten so easily, worm?" he asked, voice dripping with venom. "You really are pathetic; Dialga and I can hardly believe that you are our triplet. No, don't look surprised, it's time you heard how you came into existence. Arceus, our father, came from an egg lain by another Pokémon named Mew, sent from the future. His job was to bring our world into existence, which he did admirably. He also had the task of populating this new world, as well as creating other powerful Pokémon to help keep the balance of the world in check, so he created Dialga and me. Inexperienced with his power, he also created you. An accident. A mistake. Unable to find a purpose for a Pokémon that can pass through the realms of the living and the dead, he sent your egg to this place: the chaos in which his own egg traveled through."

Now Palkia drew close to Giratina, forcing every syllable out as if it burned. Giratina still could not move, and could only watch as every creature he had given his power too fled to the world of light, all except for Dusclops.

"And if existence wasn't enough of a blemish on the universe, you decided to share the one power you have with criminals! I warned you to keep your own in the space Arceus has generously granted you, but you ignored me. And then you attempted to hurt me."

"But you're the one who…"

"Silence! How _dare _you contradict your better? As punishment for your insolence, I banish you to this world forever. The only place you may appear in my world is among the bones of the cursed."

"You can't…"

"_Silence!_" Palkia screamed, knocking Giratina out with a single Dragon Claw to the head. "And you, you were the first one. I know you're trying to surprise me from behind; don't bother. I know where everyone and everything is."

Dusclops, who had indeed been trying to attack Palkia from behind, froze. Then, in a voice that sounded as if it was on the verge of tears, it ordered Palkia to leave Giratina alone.

"You females are always so emotional. I suppose that you've fallen in love with the wretched thing at my feet. Say your goodbyes now, for I'm stripping all you evil creatures of your power to traverse between worlds, then I'm taking you with me as I leave."

Dusclops took a single second to reach Giratina's side, then she burst into tears. She had never told him her true feelings and now she would never get the chance. Already she had plans to make Palkia's life an unending nightmare, with the help of the Pokémon Giratina had created, and she told Palkia this plan.

"We cannot die, how do you expect to be rid of us? Your sleep will be riddled with nightmares, we will constantly attack you, and we will haunt you forever."

"Fool!" Palkia laughed. "I can banish you to an entirely different dimension without any effort at all. Why should I fear threats from you?"

Dusclops had no answer to this, and her defiant gaze dropped. Palkia waited ten seconds more, then told her that her time was up.

"However," he relented. "I am not as heartless as you may think. I too have someone to love, but I will never be able to express my true feelings. I know not what it is, but there will be a way for you to evolve once more and regain your power to jump between worlds. I will not hinder you in achieving this evolution, nor will I help you."

And with that, Palkia vanished, as did Dusclops, leaving Giratina as he first was: alone in the dark, longing for a purpose.


	3. Epilogue: Blackout

The epilogue is short, but it was never meant to be long. R&R please, and enjoy!

* * *

**Blackout**

"Why did you leave me? Why did you all leave? I needed your help, but you ran. Why did you run? Was what I did for you not enough? How could it not have been enough? And you. I thought that you were special. You stayed, but then you left. Why? All these questions, they mean nothing. They will never be answered; the only ones who answered them are gone, never to return. Now I sit alone in the blackness, watching your new home-world. I send all spirits back at the veil; I still have that power, even if Palkia stripped me of my other one. Palkia, how I hate Palkia, Dialga too. I will make myself stronger, I will have my revenge. It may take time, but I can wait. I have nothing to do but wait! I cannot sleep; fortune would not be so kind as to grant me that privilege. Instead I will always sit here. I will always watch. I will always be waiting."

_Dusclops: DUSCLOPS's body is completely hollow - there is nothing at all inside. It is said that its body is like a black hole. This POKéMON will absorb anything into its body, but nothing will ever come back out._

_Dusknoir: This feared Pokémon is said to travel to worlds unknown. Some even believe that it takes lost spirits along with it._

_Giratina: It was banished for its violence. It silently gazed upon the old world from the Distortion World._


End file.
